Where I'll Always Be
by Molinebar2
Summary: "If you're ever lost, just remember where I'll always be: by your side." A collection of Yang x Blake oneshots! Chapters are unrelated. T for pairings and possible violence.


**Chapter 1: Fiend, Get Out Of My Bed!**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, look, another Yang x Blake fanfic! I know, I need to stop writing them, but I JUST CAN'T**

**Since this is only a collection of oneshots, updates will be irregular and slow compared to my other stories, but they will come, nonetheless! **

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

**Blake's POV**

As my normal routine would usually go, the first thing that woke me up was the feeling of sunlight seeping through the curtains and onto my face, illuminating the room as it did so. Letting out an exhausted breath of air as my eyes fluttered open and closed, I tugged on the blanket to roll over. However, much to my surprise, there was something behind me restricting the blanket from moving. I paused. Now that I was focused, I could also make out the sound of someone's breath, awfully close to my ears...

_Too _close.

I suddenly snapped awake at the thought, and all traces of fatigue left my body. Eyes wide and furious, I slowly shuffled over onto my back to look over at what- or who, rather- was beside me. Surely enough, lying right there, in my own bed was the figure of another person. Sharing my bed was my battle partner, Yang, sleeping soundly.

You know. Sleeping in a place she shouldn't have been in the first place.

Though I was thankful I left my bow on during the night, that still didn't stop me from fuming with annoyance. Instead of darting straight from the bed, a part of me wanted to let the other relax for a few seconds longer, so I did. I shuffled over as far as I could go to the edge of the bed, and looked around the room, keeping my eyes off the blonde beside me. _'Definitely way too close.' _I noted with a frown.

That's when my eyes fell upon something that sparked my interest. My book shelf was _right there _in front of me, within my arms reach, if I leaned out of the bed far enough. I could reach over and read a book while waiting, or better yet...

Grinning at the amusing thought, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. Leaning over the edge of the mattress, I gradually reached over and pulled the thickest book I could off of my shelf. I made sure to do it in slow movements, so as to not disturb the other's rest. It wasn't long before I held the hard-cover book within my hands and I was lying straight back on the bed.

Turning to Yang's sleeping figure on my right, I grasped the book with my left hand, shuffled closer to her. _'This'll teach her never to crawl into my bed ever again, surely... and maybe leave behind a bruise or so. Who does she think she is, joining me without my consent first, anyway...?' _As to build up arm strength and anger to fuel her energy, she continued getting lost in her thoughts, raising the book above her head in preparation. I kept my eyes focused on the target I was aiming for, Yang's exposed forehead. However, that's when something unexpected happened.

It seemed I had begun to focus a little too much on what my eyes were seeing, and I ended up almost staring at the girl before me. I couldn't help myself from observing and noting every detail I could about the way her face was formed, the way her chest calmly rose and fell with each breath, and how peaceful her expression looked as she slept. It was almost hard to believe that this person was the same cheerful, loud, caring person Yang actually was.

And for some reason, with each second- minute, even- that passed by in silence, in the stillness of the room, I really did begin to lose myself. With my heart continuing to pound in my chest, my arms relaxed in their positions as I forgot about the plan I had come up with. All that mattered to me was the perfection of the sight before my eyes. All that mattered was the amazing, beautiful girl I had been paired with and had the opportunity to grow close with...

And that's when a pair of lilac eyes met mine.

"...ah... h..huh? Oh, good morning, Blake. What are you doing towering over me like tha- _OW!" _Before I could even think about how much my face was burning, I slammed the thick spine of my book directly into her forehead. It would surely leave a mark, but I didn't feel a single shred of regret about it. She deserved it, after all. She was the one in the wrong, not me.

Immediately, I shot up from my position, turning away from the blonde girl. "I should be the one asking questions, not you." I answered, harsh and blunt. My tone was considerably louder than the other's since she had just woken, and also due to the fact I had forgotten Weiss and Ruby were still sleeping across the room. "What do you think you're doing, slipping into my bed like that?"

Yang rubbed her forehead as she continued whispering and wincing to herself, teeth chattering together in pain, not that I was paying attention to it. "That _really _hurt, you know..." she whimpered, almost as if she was ignoring me.

"Answer the question. It was your punishment, you deserve it anyway." I held onto the book just in case she decided to do anything else drastic and ridiculous. I could never tell what's going on in that brain of hers. Sparing her a glance out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her crawl underneath my blanket, hiding her face as she rolled closer to me. In turn, I merely shuffled further away.

"...what did I ever do to deserve that kind of punishment...?" she spoke through the fabric, in a muffled tone. It only continued to annoy me, but I masked it with a sigh. I wasn't about to let her seriously get on my nerves.

"You're not answering my question, Yang." I repeated, for good measure. I wasn't about to let her get away with this anyway. I wasn't about to let her ever do it again either, which was something I wanted to desperately make sure of.

"Fine..." she gave in, slowly creeping out from under the blanket to show her face. "I just felt lonely, and... wanted to be beside you. Is there something so wrong with that?"

The mere innocence of her reply caused my annoyance to skyrocket, as I turned away with a huff of defeat. "Yes, there is..." _'No there isn't.' _My mind repeated to me. Though I didn't understand why such a thought even occurred to me, I ignored it with a shake of my head, making sure to drown it out to the best of my ability.

"Okay then... what's so wrong about it?"

"The fact that you're sharing the same bed as me is ridiculous as it is, and plus. You get way too close to me. Haven't you ever heard of personal space before...?" I explained, allowing some of my annoyance to seep through into my venomous words. "You need to consider what I deem a comfortable distance away is before you go jumping into my bed, you know."

"What do you consider a comfortable distance away then, Blake?" she nonchalantly questioned, giving me her signature smile from above the edges of the blanket. I bit on my lower lip, making sure not to be drawn in by it's so-called "charm". I didn't see what was so good about it anyway, so there wasn't a reason to make it a big deal.

"Wha... you're going to ask me, just like that?"

"Yes...? Is there something wrong with that?"

"Um, yes? It doesn't make a difference if you've already gone and done it."

"It makes a difference to me next time I do it." I froze at the words, eyebrows raising in confusion. Next time? She was planning on having a _next time? _Okay, that was just an outright no. Not going to happen.

"There won't be a next time. Simple as that." I dismissed, closing my eyes as I waved a hand.

"Aww, come on, Blake. What am I supposed to do if I get lonely again?" she complained.

"I don't know, nor is it my problem. Why don't you join Ruby instead? She's your sister, she won't mind."

"If I do that, I'll have to climb past Weiss' bed, and I can't risk that. Who knows what she'll do to me if I accidentally wake her up in the middle of the night..."

"...good point." I admitted, accepting my defeat with a tired sigh. I ruffled a hand through my dark hair as I thought, wondering what on earth to do with this girl. She was such a pain at times, though at others she could be what heals your pain... wait, where did those thoughts come from? "Try not to get lonely ever again, then."

"You think I can control when I get lonely...? Now that's a super power I kinda wish I had. Okay, maybe not. It'd be really useless." she joked as she shuffled around next to me, gradually sitting up beside me. I reluctantly allowed my gaze to drift back onto the other girl, witnessing her yawn and stretch her arms high above her head. She happened to arch her back and leave her chest awfully exposed, too.

_'H-How did I even notice that?' _As embarrassment flooded me at the thought, I immediately stopped myself from staring by gazing at the book in my hands. Once she had returned to a normal, upright position and her arms were by her sides, I gathered the courage to look back up at her. I happened to make eye contact with her, and she immediately flashed me a wide smile.

"So anyway, if you don't want me in your bed, then why haven't you gotten out yet?" I blinked. It was true. I was still sitting in my bed right next to Yang Xiao Long, our legs brushing against each other's with how close we were positioned. Before my emotions or head could even catch up, I allowed my limbs to turn to their first reaction.

And so I pushed Yang out of my bed.

"W-Woah!" she cried as she stumbled off the bed and onto the ground, legs propped up against the edge of the mattress. She hit the ground with a loud thud. "What are you trying to do to me? I thought I was your partner...!" she joked through dramatic wails of pain. She shuffled about on the floor, trying to position herself into a cross-legged seat on the ground. "...ow.." Nope. I still didn't feel a _single _shred of regret at all.

I couldn't help allowing a smile to break out on my face though as I watched her tumble to the ground, shaking my head in disappointment. "I'm trying to teach you a lesson. Don't you dare pull this stunt again, okay?" I scolded, though my tone sounded almost playful through my smile. I wanted to wipe it off my face at all costs, but it seemed to be permanently glued there.

"But I never did anything wrong..." she cried from the floor. I rolled my eyes, but before I could get another word in, another female voice beat me to it.

"What is up with all this commotion, this early in the morning...!?" It's high-pitched, squeaky tone could only belong to the Schnee heiress. As I looked over at the bottom bunk across from me, my deduction was confirmed. There she was, the white-haired girl in her pyjamas, sitting up and scowling in our direction. I let out a nervous laugh as I let my eyes drift elsewhere.

"Oops. Sorry Weiss, didn't mean to wake you!" Yang apologised, rubbing her head partially from nerves and to numb the pain.

"Wait, why are you on the floor?" was the other's immediate response, eyebrows raised in utter confusion. "Hold on, so that really loud thud was _you?" _She seemed to be putting two and two together, and my partner looked up at her with an amused smile.

"Yuuuup. That was probably my head colliding with the floor, yes, you're right." she continued. "I was kinda pushed by... that one over there." At the words, I immediately turned my head her way, glaring at the pointed finger I received in my direction. _'Am I really just "that one" in her mind? What is wrong with this girl...?'_

"Riiight..." Weiss dismissed with a suspiciously slow nod of her head. I was just thankful she could allow things to slide this easily when she was tired- otherwise, the two of us would have probably been executed, despite how terrible it would have been. "Well, there's no point going back to sleep now." she concluded, as she too began to sit up in her bed.

"Hm, wha... huh...? Weiss, is that you up...?" The next thing we knew, Ruby's dry, tired voice filled our ears, and we were all glancing up to the top bunk above Weiss. "Yang...? What are you doing on the floor...?" The leader was leaning over the edge of her bed to look down at the rest of us, with half-lidded eyes. Clearly, Weiss wasn't the only one who was woken up recently. "I'm guessing that means Blake is up too..."

"Yes, apparently so. Good morning, all of you..." I muttered. I didn't understand why at first, but Yang's head immediately flicked towards me as she gazed with wide eyes, almost as if they were shining in disappointment.

"Good morning! Now that you mention it, you never said it back when I said it to you earlier..." she pointed out with a frown. I had completely forgotten, though I wasn't about to let it get to me at all. It was a minor detail, so it shouldn't matter, right...?

"Oh... I guess you're right. That's because I had better business to get to." I explained.

"What? So hitting me in the head was better business than greeting me...?"

"What? Huh? Who? When? Where? You hit Yang, Blake...?" Ruby questioned. She was clearly out of it, but her sister's words had suddenly caught her attention.

"Well... long story short, I ended up sleeping in Blake's bed last night, and when she woke up, she hit me with a book."

"You deserved it, don't make it sound otherwise." I dismissed, frowning. Feeling more anger well up in my chest, I deemed it time to flee and get some rest in solitude. If I stuck around, it wouldn't end too well.

Standing from my bed, I stretched my back out as I made my way to the bathroom of our dorm. "I'm going to get changed and prepare for class, give me a moment or so." I dismissed with a wave of my hand. Because she was always a nuisance that way, Yang waited until I was inside the bathroom's walls and moving to close the door behind me to respond.

"Oh, wait, Blake, I'm not finished yet!" she announced as she scrambled to her feet, rushing straight into the bathroom before I could even react. I just stared, dumbfounded, as well as quite annoyed as I looked over her smiling figure. I couldn't really close the door with her standing in the way, so I released the handle. "So, anyway, I don't believe we finished our important conversation." she began. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, we didn't, but I don't believe it was important, either." I pointed out, folding my arms in front of my chest. I could only wonder and wait patiently for what Yang had in store, and what exactly was going through her head.

"Well, of course it was important. I don't think I want to risk getting hit with a book next time..." I stopped for a moment, blinking.

"I thought I made it clear that there wasn't going to be a next time." But just like that, she ignored me once more, and leaned over to look at me eye-to-eye.

"How close is too close? Is this a good distance?" she immediately asked, eyes full of excitement like a young child's. Despite her immature attitude, I merely rolled my eyes, and played along with her questions. It wouldn't hurt to give her an answer.

"You're standing pretty far away, I'd say that's a very good distance."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned with a chuckle, before shuffling closer to me. And when I say shuffle, I mean she dragged her feet along the tiled floor and stood right in front of me. There was barely any space in between us anymore- our chests were centimetres apart- and I held my breath. "What about this?"

"O-Okay, one, you shouldn't do that without warning, and two, that's really close." I muttered as I looked aside from the girl, hiding the nerves I felt within my stomach.

"What about..." And at those words, before the dread could even settle in, shock ran through my body. I could feel Yang's breath on my face, and just like that, I knew how close she was standing to me. I couldn't help staggering backwards, face contorted to show my embarrassment. "...this?" she finished, though her face showed disappointment. "Too close again?"

"You just got _closer, _what do you _think?" _I bluntly asked, hiding my fuming emotions. Or at least, I tried my best. The way she laughed it off and took a step back like nothing had happened was beginning to get under my skin, and yet, I admired it so much.

"I'm only kidding, kidding. I just wanted to make sure." she explained, though I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. I rolled my eyes, taking deep breaths to slow my heart beat.

"Hey, um, Yang?" I suddenly stuttered out of the blue, finding a question lingering in the back of my brain that I just couldn't hold back. My eyes found the ground as my frown stayed in place, unwavering as I felt the other's questioning look on me.

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" was her innocent response. I wasn't really sure how to continue, and so I let out a final, long breath of air. I needed to calm down and collect myself. It wasn't that hard of a thing to say anyway, and it's not like it would hurt her or anything.

"Um... I honestly don't know why I'm saying this, since it's obvious, but..." I began, starting off weaker than I had planned. I swallowed down, hoping to collect some strength as I did so. "You really want a next time, don't you...?"

Even with how impatiently I was waiting for a response, Yang didn't hesitate or wait that long to give a confident smile and speak up once more. Just as she placed a hand to her hip I happened to glance up at her, regrettably showing the nerves I felt on my face.

"You really don't need to ask, you know." was her first response, before she gave a laugh. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I? All these questions and tests would be useless if not." Though it was the response I had anticipated and planned for, my body tensed up again, throwing all of my progress out of the window. Even saying something so simple felt so difficult. There was nothing to worry about though- that was the thought that kept me strong.

"...you know, actually..." I muttered, trying my best to look the other directly in the eyes. "A next time... would be fine with me."

And at those words, it felt like a whole year had passed in silence as the other stared with wide eyes at me.

The action that broke the nerves and stillness of the atmosphere was the smile that suddenly took over her face, and how fast she brought me into a hug. "Awesome...! Thanks a lot, Blake... I appreciate it." was her cheerful response. "Say, does that mean you wouldn't mind if I slept in your bed tonight again...?" I sighed. I was never going to be able to relax with this girl around.

"...I suppose... if that's what you really want..."

"Awesome!"


End file.
